your lips against mine
by JanieZ
Summary: Tetsuya gets roped into one of Ryouta's sociology projects. Needless to say, Seijuurou is not amused. Lots of Akakuro kissing ensues.


**your lips against mine**

"Just so I understand," Tetsuya begins slowly, blue eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You expect me to kiss total strangers – without seeing them – for one of your class projects?" The boys' voice is a calm timbre matching his equally calm face. It's much too easy to be lured in by his placid expression but Ryouta knows – oh he knows, alright – how looks can be deceiving, and it's never been more true for the small, seemingly defenseless blue haired boy in front of him.

Because right there beneath those icy blue eyes he sees the incredulity, the slight anger simmering low and quiet but ready to unleash at any given moment.

Ryouta has never been someone that shies away from attention, but _this_ , this is something he could gladly do without he realizes in a moment of total and utter clarity.

Tetsuya's eyes are intense as they fall upon his form, piercing through every fiber of his being that causes shivers to run down his spine. He fidgets, his hands getting all clammy with nervous sweat and he has to physically stop himself from wiping them on his new designer pants. Instead his fingers start playing with the frayed ends of his scarf, twisting and turning them to relieve some of the stress.

His golden eyes flicker over to their other friends – Daiki and Taiga.

They are both leaning against each other, Daiki's arm swung around Taiga's shoulder – an image as rare as a well-cooked meal from Momoi – watching the spectacle unfold in front of them with smug smirks plastered all over their faces.

They are just waiting for disaster to strike with seats in first row.

Those bastards.

Ryouta turns back around, eyes now meeting Tetsuya's blazing ones. He's waiting for an answer and what else is there to do for Ryouta but to oblige?

"Well, if you say it like that, it does sound kind of weird ..." he trails off, thumbs fiddling nervously and lips jutted out in the slightest semblance of a pout. Tetsuya shifts slightly, his body leaning to the side just the tiniest bit. One of his blue locks falls over his eyes as he expectantly tilts his head in what Ryouta only knows as his 'no bullshit' pose. One he has seen far too often, however, it's one of the first times it's directed at him. It's a telltale sign of the frustration beginning to fester in his friend. And a frustrated Tetsuya is never an easy one to deal with. So Ryouta does the only thing he knows – he quickly tries to salvage what is left of this conversation.

"But Kurokocchi, it really isn't anything like that at all!" he whines loudly, and he sees Tetsuya cringe slightly at its shrillness. "This project is really, _really_ important to me! No one else wanted to do it but the professor has already handed out the assignment and I couldn't get anyone to switch with me." Ryouta's arms are flailing around wildly in dramatic gestures and it makes him look like a dying swan rather than a graceful princess he often likes to pretend he is. Then he visibly shrinks, shoulders falling in a dejected slope and head held low in defeat. "It's fifty percent of our grade and if I fail this...," he pauses, swallows down the lump in his throat at the sudden realization. "If I fail this I will have to take additional classes next year, and with the load I already have... Please Kurokocchi, you're my only chance."

He looks at Tetsuya with the best puppy look that he can muster, but for once he doesn't even have to force the tears to well up in his eyes. His bottom lips juts out, trembles and the sight must have been enough to tug at his friends' heartstrings, because the harshness in his eyes slowly melts and his gaze immediately softens around the edges, becomes almost tender. It's the look of a mother whose child is apologizing teary-eyed after having done something it obviously shouldn't have.

There is long moment of silence. It stretches between them like an ocean standing between lovers long lost. Kise swears he can hear his heartbeat anxiously thundering amidst its waves; once, twice, a hundred times, but then Tetsuya sighs, a soft fluttering breath, and just like that the distance fades as if it has never been there in the first place.

"Alright," he concedes finally.

Ryouta barely registers the confused and indignant shouts of _huh?!_ and _the fuck, are you serious Tetsu?_ from both Taiga and Daiki. And while their equally shocked faces would certainly make as splendid blackmail material, Ryouta is too busy fighting off the ear splitting grin on his face.

"Kurokocchi!"

He happily leaps, arms thrown open wide and ready to envelop Tetsuya in a smothering hug, but the boy holds up his hands, stopping him mid-leap.

"I'll do it," Tetsuya repeats. "But Kise-kun has to promise me something first."

The nod comes without hesitation. Ryouta would happily go and take down the moon for him right in this moment if it meant he could pass this class.

He clasps his friends' hands in his tightly, shaking them with vigor. "Anything for you Kurokocchi!" he beams.

His fingers are starting to feel numb in Ryouta's grasp. "Okay," he breathes, winces when it comes out more dejected than intended. "First of all, Kise-kun should let go of my hands."

"Oh, sorry Kurokocchi." And Ryouta does, smiling sheepishly.

"Second: The number of candidates is limited to five and all of them have to go through Momoi-san first. And third: Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are not allowed to be anywhere in the near vicinity of the place when we do it."

"Eeh?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The simultaneous cries of outrage from both Daiki and Taiga are expected, but Ryouta still thinks it takes an enormous amount of effort for Tetsuya to stay as calm as he is. He silently applauds him for his patience.

"Oh come on, Tetsu. That's not fair at all!" Daiki laments, though he gets rigorously ignored by his friend.

Kagami gives him a light smack to the head. "Aho! Why would you even want to watch him doing that? Are you seriously that much of a pervert, huh?"

"Who are you calling a pervert Bakagami!"

It is the usual banter. Ryouta and Tetsuya have more or less grown accustomed to it over their years of friendship (even though Ryouta sometimes finds himself in the middle of it as well), and it's always the ever composed Tetsuya that breaks them up before the argument can dissolve from mere banter to a serious fight.

"It's either this or nothing. And I don't need the both of you watching my debasement, much less you making fun of it." His blue eyes lock on Daiki with a pointed stare.

Daiki opens his mouth, probably to sprout some kind of lame excuse, but Ryouta beats him to it, delighted. "Sure thing Kurokocchi. Your wish will be my demand."

This settles it, leaving behind a disgruntled and defeated Daiki, though Ryouta thinks, the thankful expression on Tetsuya's face is totally worth it. He admits, he hasn't originally planned to make any kind of concession. However, it's either going with the flow or having no project at all.

"Well then, I guess I'll get going. Lots of things to prepare," he announces with a grin. "I'll tell you more about the details once I've figured everything out."

With that Ryouta saunters away happily, his very nerve jittering with barely concealed excitement.

Once he has rounded the next corner he takes out his phone, skimming through his contacts before pressing call. "Momoicchi? I need your help. If you're free can you meet me at our usual place in twenty minutes?"

He would definitely find the perfect candidates for his Kurokocchi.

"Are you sure you're alright with this Kuroko?" Taiga asks Tetsuya later that day.

They are sitting in their university library, tucked away in a private corner just the way Tetsuya prefers. _I like the atmosphere here, it's quiet_ he had said once, _and I don't have to worry about people trying to sit on me._ Taiga actually had to laugh a little at the sullen look on his friends face as he said it. A sharp jab to his ribs and one hair ruffle later, Tetsuya had cracked a small smile in return.

Tetsuya hums, the sound of it almost swallowed by the pile of books surrounding him. From his slumped position Taiga watches his pen as it dances over his notes in quick and neat calligraphy, his own stilling mid-doodle. "I admit it's not the most conventional project I've ever been involved in, but as long as Kise-kun holds his end of our bargain I don't see why not."

It's Taiga's turn to hum. His doodle is almost finished, too, and he is rather proud of this one even though he knows he should be studying instead.

Tetsuya's taps the pen to his lips a few times before he adds. "Besides, Kise-kun is hopeless when it comes to anything school related. If I don't help him now, I will have to listen to him whine for the rest of my life."

"I guess," Taiga agrees reluctantly. "You still have to kiss some stranger though..."

"Is Kagami-kun jealous?"

Kagami's pen slips in the middle of his drawing, etching a deep blue line all over his paper. "Idiot! It's not like that at all!"

The other boy merely chuckles and watches in amusement as the color rises to Taiga 's cheeks.

Honestly, it's way too easy to ruffle his feathers, it never gets old too. Taiga clears his throat and sits up straighter, his expression morphing back into something more serious although he is still obviously flushed. "It's just..." he pauses, rubbing his neck. Talking about stuff like this has never been his strong point, but he has to admit that he is kind of curious about this whole ideal. "Wouldn't you rather do it with someone you really like? You know, someone like that red-haired devil that's always lurking around you nowadays?"

The scratching stops at once and Tetsuya's pen falls limply into his palm the same time his head shoots up. His blue eyes are wide and Tetsuya actually has the decency to blush. He tries to cover it with a cough, but the image is already safely ingrained in Taiga 's mind. Taiga thinks it's kind of cute how he avoids his gaze, his face now shyly hidden behind his book on the _Importance of gender roles in ancient societies_. Still his voice comes out higher than normal when he asks, "Who? Akashi-kun?"

Taiga huffs. "Well, do you know any other redheaded maniacs?"

Tetsuya lets the insult slide, deciding it's not worth the argument. His pale blue ink pen sways in his hands and he distractedly takes up writing again. "What gave you the idea that I have feelings for Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun?"

Taiga contemplates his response for a minute. "It's not that hard to figure out when you're like this," he points out then. "And Kise told me."

Taiga swears he hears a muttered _I'm going to kill him_ , but it's too low for him to catch the exact words. He leans forward and pushes the books aside to give him more space. Studying is long forgotten anyways, so he tries to get Tetsuya's attention instead.

"It's true though, isn't it? I mean the way you're always pining after him when he enters a room is a pretty dead give-away if you ask me. Even that idiot Aomine has caught on by now."

"I do not pine," Tetsuya exclaims exasperated, or as much as someone like Tetsuya shows something like exasperation with a deadpan face like this, but it loses some of its effect with the way his cheeks are colored a rosy crimson yet again. The look suits him, Taiga decides, even though he would never admit it out loud. It takes away some from Tetsuya's doll-like look, but it's no less endearing. Quite the contrary, actually.

"Call it as you want, I'm just saying."

"There is nothing to say at all. I do not like Akashi-kun that way," he mumbles petulantly. It's quite charming how he insists, looking the way he does. It's also quite nice not to be the one on the receiving end of the teasing for once.

Taiga decides to humor him. "If you say so."

"Can you please stop with this nonsense Kagami-kun? I'm trying to study."

"Sure you are."

Tetsuya decides to ignore him.

"Look," Taiga tries after a moment. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't let Kise rope you into this when you're clearly otherwise invested already." His eyes sweep over the shorter boy, studying him and the way his nose scrunches in deep thought. Then, in a softer tone he adds, "It's no shame to admit to have feelings for the guy you know. As far as you know this might as well be mutual, right? So why throw away a perfectly fine chance at a relationship for a stupid project no one will care about in ten years anyways."

Tetsuya makes a non-committal sound deep in his throat but doesn't comment.

He is back to scribbling in his notebook even though Taiga knows exactly that he's no longer taking notes of what he's reading. He holds up the farce for a remarkable ten minutes before he searches Taiga 's gaze again.

He fiddles with his pen, a nervous tick from their high school days, but his eyes glister with earnest emotion that Taiga couldn't look away from even if he tried.

"I'm not ready yet. To tell Akashi-kun." The twitching stops and Taiga sees Tetsuya slump in his seat as if he can't put up a fight any longer. "I am scared I suppose, maybe a tiny bit confused as well, but mostly not ready. I hoped Kise-kun's project would shift things back into perspective for me. Maybe give me enough courage to face ... whatever this is."

"Honestly, you're making this much more complicated than it has to be."

"I don't. It's just..." Tetsuya bites his lip, unsure whether or not he just go on. "I really appreciate Akashi-kun's company. I don't want to compromise this relationship for something else on the off chance that Akashi-kun might feel the same way."

"The way I see you flirting with each other all the time I would say it's worth the risk," Taiga chimes in, hoping to somehow nudge his friend in the right direction.

"It's just Akashi-kun's way of showing his friendship," Tetsuya denies, giving his hands something to do by flipping through the pages of his book. "I've told him to tone it down a bit as well numerous times."

Taiga tries to find the lie behind Tetsuya's words, because he can't for the love of god imagine why Tetsuya wouldn't want the object of his affection flirting with him from time to time. Then he thinks back to how Tetsuya has been throughout their years of friendship; a little withdrawn and always unused to receiving any kind of attention, and Kagami belatedly realizes that it's not a matter of wanting or not. It's just so deeply anchored in Tetsuya's being to be unobtrusive and forgettable that it seems hard for him to handle when someone treats him opposite from that.

Except for most of his friends, that is, but even that had taken quite a bit of trial and error on all of their parts.

So, Taiga decides in the end, as a friend he should support whatever it is that makes Tetsuya feel more comfortable. "If you're really that bothered by it you could always tell him again though. The next time you meet him. Which is right about... now." Kagami eyes widen as his eyes land on the figure nearing them and all he can do is make a swishing motion to somewhere in the back as Tetsuya's head shoots up in alarm.

"What?!"

"Here he comes." The tip of his pen is pointing somewhere Tetsuya is afraid to follow with his eyes. He freezes involuntarily when a new voice reaches his ears and a new presence pops up behind them.

The redhead comes to a halt between the both of them, casually brushing a hand against Tetsuya's upper arm as he greets him with a soft smile. "There you are, Tetsuya," he says and he is positively glowing, even though he tries hard to sound admonishing. "I have been looking all over for you. Did you forget we had a group meeting this afternoon?"

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya sits up straighter in his chair now, turning to face the redhead with a sheepish smile and immediately flushes at Akashi's searing gaze. With their previous conversation still fresh in mind, it's rather difficult to not think about how Akashi looks all mussed, in that cheeky boyish way Tetsuya likes so much, but still so unfairly handsome with that charming smile plastered all over his face, and the cute dimples... Tetsuya has to stop himself there.

He checks his watch if only to escape that intense look. "I apologize, I must have forgotten about the time."

"It's fine," Akashi appeases. Taiga watches intently as Akashi's hand on Tetsuya's arm wanders further up, along his shoulders and his neck to grip at his chin and lift it up gently. Then he smiles. "Don't worry about it, Tetsuya. I merely missed you and wondered where you went."

Akashi completely ignores Taiga's presence in his quest to woo his best friend. Something that, to Kagami's chagrin, pisses him off more than he likes to admit. He doesn't want to see this intimacy crab they have going on here, damn it!

"It's nice to meet you too, asshole," Kagami mumbles thoroughly annoyed, but softens the last part with the sleeves of his shirt. He has no intention to die today, after all.

"Ah Taiga. It's a rare sight to see you here." Akashi greets, but doesn't pay him any further mind than that. Instead he pulls his bag over his shoulder, his hands finally leaving his friend, to sit it down next to him on the desk. To his horror, Taiga sees him pull out a chair right next to Tetsuya, scooting so insufferably close to him that Taiga wonders if there is any work to get done with this proximity at all.

"Well then, shall we commence our meeting here then?" Akashi suggests once he has made himself comfortable in his seat and in Tetsuya's personal space. And somehow he manages to pull off the look of an impeccable ruler, even on the cheap plastic chairs of their library. "I'm sure the other members won't mind if we start without them. And this way I get Tetsuya all to myself." Akashi winks, his voice lowering into something almost sultry.

Tetsuya blushes a familiar crimson and Taiga nearly gags.

The next thirty minutes are filled with deliberate touches (mostly on Akashi's part) and the ever blushing mess his friend seemed to become whenever Akashi would lean over him to go over another point in their agenda, or their fingers accidentally brushed.

It's so sickeningly sweet, Taiga wants to stab himself right here and now if only to put an end to his misery. That, or for a hole to swallow him up so his eyes don't have to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

Finally fed up with their endless flirting – even though Tetsuya seems quite oblivious to it all, in his opinion, and would probably ascribe it to simple acts of 'friendship' – Taiga decides to leave, packing his back quickly and throwing everything inside as he goes.

Tetsuya looks at him, confused, as the last of his papers are crammed in without much care. "You are leaving already Kagami-kun? You haven't even finished half of the next chapter?" He makes it a point to stare at the still opened book Kagami had just been trying to get down.

Now, Taiga can't possibly tell his friend the real reason for his untimely escape, that would be totally lame, not to mention entirely too embarrassing to admit in front of the redheaded devi- eh Akashi.

So he simply goes with an awkward "yeah" and "I have things to do... places to go, you know. That stuff." He doesn't dare look at Akashi, who he knows is observing him with keen eyes and an equally smug smirk. Instead he sends an apologetic look to his best friend in hopes he understands.

Akashi clears his throat, breaking the slightly stiff atmosphere. "Well, as the saying goes _Never stop a rolling stone_ , am I right?"

"If that's how it is Kagami-kun..."

He knows that tone, Tetsuya had used it a million times to manipulate him this and that way, but this time Taiga has no choice but to consciously ignore it. He doesn't meet his eyes, however. Deciding that he can't just leave it at that, he gives his friend one last advice.

"Kuroko." Expectant Tetsuya tilts his head in his direction. It makes something soften inside of him. "Just think about what I said earlier okay? It's still not too late to tell him off, y'know?"

Tetsuya opens his mouth to respond, but Taiga is out the door before either Akashi nor Tetsuya can get any words out.

Akashi turns to him, a confused furrow to his brow. "What was that all about?"

Tetsuya merely closes his eyes in defeat. "It's... nothing."

The following days has Kise constantly on Tetsuya's tails.

In between classes he would sit next to him in the library or invite him out to one of the nearby cafe's, pointing out various boys and girls with 'What do you think of them' or 'Would you ask them out on a date', all the while gouging Tetsuya's reactions to store away for later use. And even when not hanging all over Tetsuya in his rare moments of free time, he would always sent little texts, sometimes even with a quick picture, asking about his opinion on the person of the hour.

Sometimes Momoi would chime in, making subtle remarks here and there about a boy in her psychology class or that one girl that taught little children in her free time and enjoyed reading. Discretion aside, Tetsuya knows what they are doing. He isn't stupid by any means, even if his choice in friends sometimes seems to suggest otherwise.

It's not that Tetsuya doesn't appreciate their efforts– in fact he is kind of grateful, in a weird and twisted way, that they are so set upon finding someone suitable. It's also not that he minds exactly, Kise's presence has always been a little overbearing at times, but now it has gotten to the point where even others have noticed Kise's unnatural interest in Tetsuya's _tastes._ The most recent example beingAkashi _who-I-am-totally-not-in-love-with_ Seijuurou.

The meeting was in no case intended. But as it stands so often with things unintended, they happen at the most unfortunate of moments. This being one of them.

He has just bumped into Akashi who in turn tried to rope him into getting lunch together at that new sushi place – "It's really good Tetsuya and best suited for your small appetite. I won't accept no for an answer" – when they run into Kise.

He comes sprinting down the hallway, a beaming smile on his face as he finally spots him. Tetsuya can feel the dread building inside as soon as Kise stops in front of them, totally oblivious to the redhead next to him, apparently.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Guess what, guess what? Momoicchi and I finally found the perfect candidates for you!" he exclaims happily, punctuated by his heavily waving arms. "I'm sure they will suit you very well Kurokocchi! And who knows, if you like one of them and stuff you could even go on dates afterwards."

Tetsuya feels Akashi stiffen next to him.

"Dates?" Akashi asks slowly. He is looking from Kise to Tetsuya, the latter who is intensely avoiding eye-contact, and back to Kise again. "Mind informing what you are talking about, Ryouta?"

Tetsuya fidgets, still feeling Akashi's ruby eyes flicker to him every now and then. Kise seems to finally notice the redhead as well, because he turns around with the most innocent expression he can muster.

"Ah, that's right. I didn't tell you Akashicchi," he laughs nervously.

For some reason unknown to Tetsuya, Kise looks like a child that has done something it shouldn't. Briefly, Tetsuya wonders if it's becoming one of his habits. It's only further proven once Akashi crosses his hands in front of his chest and watches him with narrowed eyes.

Kise scratches his cheek. "You see Akashicchi, Kurokocchi here volunteered to help me with my sociology project. You know, the one I was talking about the other week? With the blindfolds and the k-kissing?"

If possible Akashi's eyes narrow even further into slits. "I do. Go on."

"W-Well," Kise swallows, throws a quick pleading glance at Tetsuya."We – and I mean Momoicchi and I – finally found the candidates so... I guess we're ready to go?"

"Is that true, Tetsuya?"

"Yes?"

It is equally horrifying as it humiliating. Having to admit this ridiculous (read: absolutely debasing) situation in front of Akashi is one thing. Watching his friend purse his lips in irritation – and is that jealousy he sees? - is a whole other thing entirely.

There is a long bout of silence where neither of them speaks. It's contemplative and awkward, nothing like their usual pauses in conversation.

Akashi exhales then, the breath heavy and meaningful. "I see."

What it is exactly that Akashi 'sees' is beyond Tetsuya's comprehension, but he decides not to dig a deeper hole for himself and let it rest. In front of him Kise slumps in noticeable relief.

"Well, if you would excuse us Ryouta, Tetsuya and I have somewhere to be." He smiles at Tetsuya and takes his hand in his gently, leading him past a taken-aback Kise who can only watch in slight confusion.

Right before they are about to pass, Akashi halts next to him, murmuring something Tetsuya can't quite hear from his position on his other side. Kise's body goes visibly tense and he sees his fist clench next to his pants.

Kise's reaction to the words leaves him confused, and Tetsuya would give anything to have a look at Akashi's face this moment. But just as quickly, it's over as they leave their friend behind with Akashi smoothly coaxing him out the doors.

He can't help but feel uneasy at their exchange, but then Akashi squeezes his hand and grins at him, and every thought flies out the window as Tetsuya fights against his blush.

A week after Kise's successful persuasion and numerous attempts at secret match-making, Tetsuya finds himself in a rather spacious-looking studio in one of their media facilities. It's a part of campus he has never been on before and it takes a while for him to find the right way, even asking for directions once or twice. Kise meets him halfway, leaning patiently against the entrance wall and thumbing through his phone notifications. He stops when his eyes fall on Tetsuya and immediately his face is equally as bright as the screen on his phone moments ago.

"Kurokocchi I am so glad you could make it. You know, for a second there I thought you would actually bail on me." Tetsuya gives him an acknowledging hum as Kise throws an arm around his shoulders and guides him through the open double doors.

Inside, the atmosphere is quite professional. Tetsuya has to admit, he is a little bit impressed. He must have underestimated Kise's seriousness about this project quite a bit by the looks of it.

There are quite a lot of people bustling about, and the thought of an audience makes his heart thump uneasily against his ribcage. It's one thing to do this in front of his friends – people he trusted and has known for nearly half of his life – but it was another thing entirely with people he didn't know.

Tetsuya holds the thought for a moment. It's strange how it was the animosity of the crowd that made him feel this way – anxious and insecure in his own skin. His muscles tense and body stiff.

Kise must have noticed because he is quick to reassure that it will only be the photographer, Kise himself, him and the respective candidate later on. Tetsuya is glad, but it eases his nerves only slightly.

He is lead over to one of the directors chairs. Kise pulls it out a bit for him to settle down. "Please take a seat, Kurokocchi." He hands him a glass of water which Tetsuya accepts gratefully. His throat feels dry like sandpaper at the concepts of kissing a stranger, and he wonders not for the first time what exactly it had been that had landed him in this situation. The gravity of what he is about to do starts settling down in his mind like condensation on glass on a warm summer's day.

Kise's next words are calm and to the point, something so unlike him that Tetsuya has to wonder if there was more to this whole situation than his friend let on. But for some reason they anchor him, if just a little and his mind clears enough to actually register his friends' explanation. "As we agreed Momoicchi and I chose five candidates for you. They are all very nice and trust-worthy so you won't have to worry about anything." Kise smiles a encouraging smile at him then but somehow it only has the opposite effect.

"Once you're ready, you will have to wear a blindfold so you won't see the person on the other side. However, Kurokocchi, if you ever want to stop just raise both of your hands and we will break it up immediately, okay?"

Tetsuya nods silently.

The thought that he has control to stop this at any given moment makes it somewhat easier. Just one word to Kise, and his friend would cancel this whole farce without much complaints and he would be free.

In the end, it's for this that he decides to go through with it. He's already promised after all, and so far Kise has been pretty accommodating with all his requests in an attempt to make this situation as comfortable for him as possible. So Tetsuya can't back out, it's no longer an option. All that's left for him to do now is to swallow the little bit of pride he has left and just get this whole ordeal done and over with.

It's easier said than done of course, once Kise approaches with the blindfold. Tetsuya is sure he looks pretty comical right this instance, with his wide doe eyes looking at the cloth as if it had personally done something to offend him.

Kise takes one of his hands in his, the warmth of his smooth hands meant to be soothing. Instead Tetsuya almost recoils at the touch. Kise's smile is wobbly then, but it's the sympathetic shimmer in his eyes that makes his heart clench painfully inside his chest.

He doesn't have to do this, but Kise is grateful all the same and really, it's the only reason that makes Tetsuya stay instead of bolting out the grand glass doors like a coward.

The cloth feels slightly foreign against his heated skin. The material is by no means scratchy, but it's not that soft either. Still it's uncomfortable, like an itch you can't reach no matter how you wriggle and turn your body.

Kise ensures it's not too tight before he clasps his hands on his shoulder and guides him a few steps backwards, and towards what he presumes to be the set.

Temporary losing one of his senses leaves him unusually disoriented, and if he is being honest with himself even a tiny bit helpless. His heartbeat thunders against his ribcage, and it's even louder with the blindfold slightly covering his ears. The blood rushes through his veins as anticipation settles in his bones.

It's hard to hear exactly what is going on around him, the sounds muted now, more distanced. Somehow it reminds Tetsuya of all the times they went swimming together because it almost feels like being underwater for too long all over again. The thought is as much comforting as it is alarming. Comforting because the situation feels familiar, alarming because he could drown at any given moment.

Behind him a door opens, and Tetsuya distinctly remembers it leading to one of the smaller staff rooms where his 'partners' of the day are supposed to wait. The noises spilling out of the open door blur together, now merely distorted voices with some key words here and there.

He listens intently, trying to figure out what exactly is happening. Shouldn't his partner have come out by now? Tetsuya is sure Kise went to get them moments ago.

However, there seems to be some kind of commotion, because Kise's screech is the first thing clearly distinguishable in all the ruckus.

 _"Stop! You can't do that!"_

What follows is a jumbled mess of a conversation with only the occasional scraps of words reaching his ears.

 _"... talked about this..."_

 _"...s not how it works... chose candidates... Kurokocchi... best intentions...They're nice people ... cchi ... don't do this please..."_

Are they talking about him? What exactly is happening?

 _"Let me go first..."_

 _"... can't be serious... Momoicchi!"_

Kise's desperate whine makes his blood run cold.

 _"...can't just waltz in here..s. not fair..."_

Tetsuya wants to scream, to reach out and yell at them to tell him what the hell was going on. But the background noise is too loud for his voice to carry all the way over.

 _"It's okay Ki-chan..."_ a clear female voice soothes then.

Momoi's sudden presence seems to considerably calm the conflict, because the bustling drops to mere murmurs. Too low for Tetsuya to continue following the conversation.

Someone makes an affirmative noise accompanied by a pleased 'thank you' before Momoi is at his side. Soothing his rigid muscles and explaining, though shortly, what is going on.

"Everything is alright, Tetsu-kun," she says. "There is a slight change in plans but nothing to worry about." She turns away from him, Tetsuya can feel her beckoning someone over, before her hands leave his upper arm and she takes a step back and someone else takes her place.

Even with his eyes closed, Tetsuya can feel the overwhelming presence in front of him. It's not unpleasant but it buzzes with a different kind of energy than Tetsuya has expected. Because this one is confident, steady, not an ounce of doubt or uncertainty surrounding them. It lends Tetsuya some of their strength with a kind of charm that immediately draws Tetsuya in.

His nervousness eases, and suddenly this whole thing doesn't feel so bad anymore.

"Ready?" Someone asks, but he barely registers it anymore as a pair of smooth lips touches his. It takes him by surprise and for a fraction of a second he is unable to move, but then he slowly eases into it.

The kiss is chaste at first, a soft press of lips upon lips and nothing else. The touch is sweet, unobtrusive, as if the other person is letting him decide whether or not he wants to continue further. The thought makes something burst in his chest, something warm and gooey, and Tetsuya can't even explain why he is reacting so strongly to someone he hasn't even seen yet. Tetsuya decides to take the leap and presses closer, fisting his hands into the surprisingly soft material of what seems to be a coat. His partner sighs into the kiss, their hands finding purchase on his waist. Tetsuya positively melts at the sound, his senses so much more heightened by the absence of his sight.

What begins as slow and tentative quickly turns into something deeper, something all consuming, and the only thoughts running through Tetsuya's head is closer, just a tiny bit. He wants to be so much closer, to mold their bodies into one as all rational thought leaves his mind. He feels the coaxing of a tongue against his bottom lip and Tetsuya happily responds, opening his mouth just a touch wider. They thoroughly explore each others' mouths. Where one takes, the other gives, and it's a beautiful dance Tetsuya never wants to end.

Sometime during the kiss it most have ridden up, because he feels the feathery touch of slightly chilled hands against his skin, caressing his sides.

They break apart, and when it ends it leaves Tetsuya breathless and yearning for more.

He tries chasing that feeling, tries to anchor it to him a little while longer and relish in its warmth. It's a curious thing, something he can't quite explain or fathom in words as his body leans forward just the slightest bit, only to be stopped by a strong set of hands. They are warm, a gentle pressure against his shoulders and it makes him halt in his movements.

"Eager, aren't we?" someone chuckles. Tetsuya shivers. It sounds surprisingly familiar, but for some reason Tetsuya can't quite put his fingers on where he has heard it before. The thought has him furrow his brows in concentration, the action strange with the cloth around his head constricting him. However, before he can mull it over, the hands leave his body to reach behind him and untie the cloth around his eyes. His lashes feather against the fabric as it falls, and his eyes flutter open in curiosity without a second thought.

He wants to know more about the stranger that just kissed him breathless, wants to know just who it is that could make him feel this way.

Yet before he can even focus on the person in front of him, a pair of soft thumbs brushes against his lids and prompts them closed again.

"Don't," the voice breathes. "Keep them closed."

Tetsuya complies.

He keeps still. Now that he can hear more clearly, the voice sounds distinctly male. A pleasant low rumble that rolls of the others tongue like smooth honey. It vibrates against Tetsuya's insides, feels it licking at his bones like sweet, sweet poison.

Warm breath fans against his flushed skin and against the dampness of his kiss-swollen lips. It smells faintly of coffee but with a small hint of cinnamon. Somehow it suits this person, Tetsuya thinks, and he remembers how it tasted on his tongue only moments before.

The blush is spreading almost without his permission. He feels his shoulders tense slightly, overcome with a vague sense of embarrassment. He feels hands trail along the nape of his neck, drawing soothing circles on the skin. "Relax," the man says. He is so much closer now, whisks of soft hair brushes against temples as he moves. "Don't over think. Just feel."

Tetsuya does exactly that as those lips descend towards his once more.

Somewhere behind him Kise screeches, but in this moment Tetsuya neither has the time nor does he care about his friends theatrics. Their surroundings blur together as he lets himself fall, taking in every sensation that rushes through his body like sparks of electricity.

He notes the softness of the others lips, the slight chill as they touch against his, the teeth that nibble at his every now and then. How his mouth moves skillfully against his own, drawing him into an alluring dance he doesn't want to stop. Tetsuya feels them leave his mouth, gently trailing kisses down the side of his jaw, his neck – just chaste little pecks here and there, never lingering too long – and the small moan leaves his lips almost without his consent. The man's lithe fingers wander downwards to caress along his collarbones and the slope of his neck, before gliding along his arms, all the while inciting hot tingles in their wake wherever they touch.

He gently clasps his hands in his, loosening the tight hold they have on the man's coat to lace his fingers with Tetsuya's and brings them to his lips. The man kisses the inside of his wrists, whispering a soft command against his pulse there. "You may open your eyes now, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's heart is beating rapidly against his chest, and for a moment he simply ... waits. He takes a deep, steadying breath and when he finally opens them his vision is filled with familiar ruby eyes and the most captivating smile he has ever seen. The brilliantly red hair is slightly disheveled, his breathing uneven and his coat is rumbled from where Tetsuya has grasped it too hard, but the person in front of him is definitely...

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Yes," he laughs and the sound is breathless, airy, soft – it's exactly how Tetsuya feels this moment.

"Kise-kun... the project... w-what?" he stumbles over his words unable to form a coherent thought. He feels dazed and slightly light-headed. The thought that he has been kissing Akashi Seijuurou (!) of all people barely making it to his brain. The fact that Akashi Seijuurou is standing in front of him now, with the goofiest and most-pleased expression he has ever seen on his face doesn't help any. In fact, it makes it worse. Akashi squeezes his hand, encouraging Tetsuya to go on without putting too much pressure on him. He takes some deep calming breaths, tries to force his heartbeat back into a more regular rhythm and his blush to crawl back where it came from, before he tries again.

"Akashi-kun, why are you here?" he utters at last. His throat is still a little choked and his tongue feels dry like sandpaper. In the end, the words come out more winded than he intends but it's too late to take them back. His hands clench and unclench in Akashi's gentle hold, but neither of them is willing to let go just yet. Tetsuya is grateful for that, surprisingly.

"Are you one of the candidates for Kise-kun's project?"

Akashi's answering smirk is almost devilishly illegal. "Not quite."

"You are not? I don't understand. Wha-"

He looks around, his gaze searching for Kise for any kind of explanation but a finger to his lips successfully shushes the rest of his sentence. "To answer your question first, I am not part of Ryouta's project. At least not in the way he intended to."

"Then how?" he asks in a tiny voice. There is a small furrow in his brows, and for a while he watches Akashi's thumb brush along his knuckles soothingly.

"Let's just say that I got Ryouta to bend some of the rules concerning this 'project' and it turned out in my favor."

Tetsuya squints at him, eyes narrowed and mouth curled into a slight scowl. "How?" he asks again, stronger this time. The way his friend – boyfriend? lover? – is looking, all innocent charm and lazy smiles, admittedly makes him a little suspicious.

Akashi merely chuckles, a sweet sound that has Tetsuya weak in his knees. "Oh, I can be very convincing when I want to be, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You didn't threaten him did you? We talked about this Akashi-kun." He scolds in his best imitation of stern-teachers voice.

Akashi simply laughs it off. "Of course not, I wouldn't stoop so low. Although..." he trails off, a thoughtful expression on his face. Tetsuya doesn't believe him one second. "I must admit that the lines seem to blur whenever you are involved, love." He grins with a cute little pinch to Tetsuya's cheek.

The redness blooms across his cheek, and Tetsuya can feel it spreading down his neck and up his ears. "Akashi-kun," he moans as he buries his head in Akashi's chest out of sheer mortification. He feels more than hears Akashi's amused snicker, the sound of it vibrating in his ears, but then strong arms wrap themselves around him and he feels the embarrassment at the situation slowly lift.

They stay like this for a few moments, bodies pressed close to each other, breathing in each other's scent and simply basking in their loving embrace.

From where he is held against Akashi's chest, Tetsuya sees the camera man look unsurely from the couple to somewhere where he assumes Kise to be, asking him in a low voice whether or not they will continue on with their filming. What follows are a several slow steps, accompanied by a suppressed sob Tetsuya knows to be one of Kise's typical dramatics. Their friend pauses a mere few meters from them, but his gaze seems locked on Akashi.

It's the same look he had tried to convince Tetsuya to join this project a week prior, looking every bit the lost miserable puppy with his huge glassy eyes and the small pout on his face. Tetsuya regards their exchange intently, pushing slightly away from Akashi in favor of a better view.

It's Akashi who wins in the end and Kise visibly shrivels in defeat.

"I'm sorry Ryouta," Akashi apologizes with the sincerest tone he can muster. "But I think you'll have to find someone else to replace Tetsuya. As it is, I will be taking him with me."

Kise nods, dismayed. He shares a quick look with Momoi, and then the girl ushers back the candidates and takes out her phone, probably to find a suitable substitute. Neither of them tries to stop them as Akashi tugs Tetsuya towards the exit, fingers still tightly laced with his.

Once outside and safely out of earshot, Tetsuya finally gathers enough courage to voice the question that's been gnawing at his mind ever since he realized that Akashi was the one he kissed.

"Akashi-kun," he starts timidly. "What does this mean?" The tug on Akashi's hand is tentative, maybe even a tiny bit unsure.

Akashi turns around then, their intertwined fingers dangling between them. He takes Tetsuya's other hand in his again, much like he did moments before when they still had an audience.

"Whatever you want it to," he assures softly and places a tender kiss to one of his knuckles. "It can change things between us, but it doesn't have to." He doesn't dare let his gaze sway from Tetsuya, instead watching every miniscule reaction flittering across his face. "It all depends on your answer, Tetsuya."

"I want to." Tetsuya admits after a short bout of silence. Then he smiles, a pure, trembling thing. "So, Akashi-kun will you go out with me?"

Akashi simply seals the answer with a kiss.


End file.
